A device for aligning sheets in the delivery section of printing presses is known from DE-OS No. 3127 540. A disadvantage of the device of this prior disclosure is that since the brushes are disposed on both sides in the sheet delivery, alignment relative to the front edge is bound to be uncertain because of the lateral recoil of the bristles previously carried along by sheets to be deposited. Also, the sheet may be hampered, on both sides, from dropping through freely. Another disadvantage is the expensive drive necessary to rotate the lateral brushes.